


Deliverance

by Ljósfari (Ljosfari)



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Grimoire Cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljosfari/pseuds/Lj%C3%B3sfari
Summary: You are Petra Venj. Queen’s Wrath. Dutiful and obedient. What your Queen wishes, you make reality.You have been Taken.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Deliverance

You are Petra Venj. Queen’s Wrath. Dutiful and obedient. What your Queen wishes, you make reality.

You have been Taken.

Set down your gun. Breathe easy now. There are no Queens here - at least, no queens that you would address as such. Your watch has ended, your wrath is quenched.

What do you want? What impulse drives your every action?

Whatever your Queen wants, you say, holding a title that was never yours. You keep watch on Her crumbling domains, looking forward to Her every word like manna from Heaven, knowing perfectly well that your own devotion pushes you away from Her. You await Her return, and that promise is the only thing that allows you to carry your heavy heart around. Her orders from another plane of existence are the only thing that can ease the steely grasp dread has around your throat.

What do you truly want?

You want out of this responsibility you are ill-suited for. You want to be back in the field, where you belong, a whirlwind of cuts and bullets, adrenaline surging through your veins like the headiest drug. You want to act, to let your reflexes kick in, to do what you do best. You want to leave your guilt behind as you rush towards your enemies. You want to leave this world in a blaze of glory - or at least part of you does, the part of you that still is in the raze of Amethyst. You want, for once, to not leave collateral behind, to take your enemies with you instead of catching everyone you love in that blast radius of yours.

You want your Queen. You want Her to see you – you, not Her Wrath, not your title, not the shadow of Sjur Eido looming upon you. You want Her to want you and you want Her to say it, to show it to you. But it would be hard for your Queen to love you from the pedestal you put her on, would it not?

You were taught not to want, but you want. You love and you lust and you fear and you hate – and you bite your tongue, because you were taught to be above these things. You have no desires but those of your Queen – that was instilled into you since you were a child, raised to be a Techeun. Even if you failed to be such, your psyche is warped to the shape of ego denial.

You deserve to carve yourself to the shape of your desire.

There is a knife for you. It is shaped like [reprieve] Pick it up.

You will not need guilt anymore. You will not need love anymore. You will not need anything at all. Your desire shall be a new purpose, a beautiful final purpose, unending. Cut away these useless things.

Take up the knife. Cut your fetters. Take your new shape.

**Author's Note:**

> A heartfelt thank you to [adjuvantQasida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjuvantQasida/pseuds/adjuvantQasida) for their editing work. Their insight brought this from a faint shadow of the grimoire cards that inspired this work to what you have on your screen right now. 
> 
> No Awoken were harmed on the production of this fic.


End file.
